1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer-labeler and a labeler.
2. Discussion of the Background
Heretofore there has been known a printer-labeler comprising a printer and a labeler both arranged side by side. In the printer section there are performed write of RFID data for an RFID tag of a label, printing to the label on the basis of printing data, and peeling of the label from base paper by turning up the label with a peeling edge (Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-119687) (Patent Literature 1). Though not clearly shown in Patent Literature 1, there is known a printer-labeler wherein in the labeler section, chucking of a label with a chucking head and sticking of the label by displacement of the chucking head are performed.
There sometimes is a case where a trouble caused for example by a defect of an RFID tag incorporated occurs in a label. Such a trouble of the label can be detected for example by infeasible communication by an RFID reader-writer. A label found to be defective is necessary to be removed promptly before being stuck on an object to be labeled.
In this connection, in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-119687 there is described a technique such that when a defect of a label has been detected, a turn-up angle at a peeling edge is made obtuse to wind up the label together with the base paper without peeling the label. Consequently, the label found to be defective is removed before being stuck onto an object to be labeled.
However, in case of adopting the technique described in Patent Literature 1 and in case of using a label which is long in the conveyance direction, there arises the problem that when a defect is detected by the RFID reader-writer, the label tip has already reached the peeling edge and peeling started. In this case it is impossible to remove the label found defective.
To solve this problem there have heretofore been adopted methods wherein the label found defective is removed after peeling the label.
According to a first conventional method, the label found defective is chucked by a chucking head after peeling the label and is moved to a position different from the position of a work as an object to be labeled.
According to a second conventional method, after peeling the label found defective, air is ejected to the same label to blow off the label.
However, in case of adopting the above two methods, there arise the following problems respectively.
In case of adopting the first method, there arises the need of separately providing a complicated mechanism for moving the chucking head to a position different from the position of the work.
In case of adopting the second method, the label may not be surely removed because the destination of the label which is blown off by the ejection of air is not definite.